All the things she said
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Sara likes Rima.. A little TOO much. NO LEMON with the girls. Rated M for some lemon parts with Shiki and Rima, & Sara and Ichijou.
1. Chapter 1: Sara and Rima meet

1

Sara Shirabuki looked away from Ichijou at the party of the Council Elders. She sighed, bored. When she looked up, though, it came to her surprise to see something- or _someone_ - interesting.

Rima Touya made her way through the crowd, searching for Shiki. _Damnit, Shiki._ Rima scoffed. _Always leaving me at these stupid Council parties._ Rima felt someone staring at her. Hoping it was her beloved Shiki, she turned with a smile on her face- something not a lot of people get to see. Rima blushed when she found out it wasn't Shiki staring at her, yet a beautiful girl a bit older than her with strikingly long blonde hair, curled and fine, with blue eyes. She felt her cheeks go warm a bit and a feeling surge through her she had never felt before. It didn't feel the same way as when Shiki stared at her. This stare felt . . . more complex, but more warm at the same time. Rima looked away, then carried on searching for Shiki.

Sara smiled. She liked Rima, even though she did not know of her name yet. Her pigtails were cute, and her blue eyes were striking. Sara liked her dress, too, - and the way she smelt. Like jasmine flowers. " Hey, Sara-san, I'm going to go see my old friend Shiki, okay? " Ichijou looked over at a boy with red-brown hair that seemed to glow purple-like and had silver-blue eyes. Standing beside him was the girl Sara had just found an interest in.

" I'm coming, too. " She insisted. Ichijou blinked, confused, but let her come.

" Hey, guys! " Ichijou smiled at Shiki and Rima. Shiki said hello back and Rima just nodded, standing close by his side like usual.

" Who is your friend, Ichijou? " Shiki asked, taking a drink of wine and interwinding his fingers into Rima's. Sara found herself frowning as Rima blushed.

" Oh, she's more than my friend! She's my girlfriend! " Ichijou wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

Rima and Shiki smiled and complimented, being polite.

" Ah, but everyone else believes I am his sister. And I wish to keep it that way, so please do not tell anyone. " Sara looks directly at Shiki, knowing in her heart Rima wouldn't tell. Shiki rolls his eyes and swears not to tell anyone.

" Why do you go by as his sister? " Rima asks.

" Well, for one reason, he's a Noble and I am a Pureblood. " Sara felt like she was showing off.

Rima's blue eyes widened. " O- Oh! Nice to meet you! " She started to bow, showing her "Noble Pride".

Sara reached down her hand, grabbed Rima's hand, and pulled her back up. " No need for that. " She smiled. " What is your name? "  
" R- Rima. "  
Sara liked this name. She liked it too much to bare. " Oh! How wonderful! My name is so boring. Just plain Sara. "  
Rima and Sara exchanged smiles, then went seperate ways as the meeting continued.

One week later

Ichijou snored and rolled over on Sara. " Ugh, " She sighed and pushed him off. Getting up from bed, she glanced over at her phone book.

" Touya, . . . Touya . . . AH! Found her. " Sara smiled and dialed Rima's phone number.

...

Rima woke up to her phone. She tried to get up, but Shiki's arms were wrapped around her waist to tight. " Shiki-sama, please let go for a minute. "  
" No, " Shiki mumbled, nuzzling her neck while smiling.

She smiled. " Shiki-sama, I have to answer my phone. "  
Shiki sighed. " Fine, but you better hurry back to bed. " He said.  
" I will. " Rima got up and started towards the phone, fixing her black bra straps and ruffly black panties.  
Shiki threw a pillow at her. " I mean it. " He said, a grin on his handsome face. Rima blushed.

" Hi? "

" Rima! Hi! " Sara lit up, going outside the house so Ichijou wouldn't wake up. " I'm so sorry for bothering you. "  
" Oh, no, no. You aren't bothering me. " Rima pushed open the bedroom door and went downstairs to the kitchen. The maids were gone, thankfully.

" Good. So, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to come to the Mall with me today. Just for a bit! " Sara giggled.

" Sara. " Rima looked at Shiki's picture and admired his handsome features. She sighed. " I was suppose to go on a date with Shiki today. "

" Oh, then go ahead. Thats- "  
" I guess I can cancel this one time. I mean, we live together, anyways. "  
" Really? Aren't you just nineteen? " Sara blinked her blue eyes.

" Yeah. You're twenty, right? "  
" Yeah. But, anyways, see you at Noon? "

" Sounds like a girl date. " Rima laughed. Sara blushed, thankful Rima couldn't see.

" Y- Yeah. Bye. "  
" ByeBye. " Rima hung up.

" Shiki-sama? " Rima wondered back in the bedroom. Shiki was laying on the bed in his black boxers with his hair over his eyes.

" Mm. You're back. " He mumbled.

" Shiki-sama, I'm afraid I cannot attend our date today. I'm going to the mall with Sara. " She crawled back in bed beside her boyfriend.

" Wha? Oh, that's okay. I guess I will take all of the pot stash for myself. " Shiki giggled.

" You better not! Save me some! " Rima giggled and layed her head on his chest. He rubbed her head.

**So, what will happen at the Mall? Why do Rima and Shiki smoke pot? Will Ichijou be offended Sara wants to leave him for the day? Will Rima reject Sara's feelings - if she even tells Rima about them yet?  
Find out in Chapter 2! Coming soon.**

PS- If you want to leave a hate comment, you are wasting your time because that doesn't hurt me at all. But go ahead if you must, haters.

**DISCLAIMER**

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**PS- I am not Lesbian/Bi. I am completely straight. This is just an idea. Kinda' like how some guys probably write Yaoi fanfics when they aren't gay. See my point?**

**Leave a reveiw. If you even feel like it, I guess. It would make my day better, but what the hell does that matter? -.- (Sorry, I'm in a bad mood.)**

**Also, the reason I link Rima to jasmine flowers is because her name is a combination of Ri & Ma.**

**Ri= JASMINE FLOWERS.**

**Ma= a polishing**


	2. Chapter 2: Mall & Sex with Ichijou

2

" So, you just wanted to come to the Mall to talk? " Rima asked as she sat down with Sara, sucking on a blue slushi. Sara had gotten a red slushi.

" Um, well, " Sara blushed. " I wanted to get to know you better. "

Rima looked at the other blonde with wrinkled eyebrows, once again feeling a strange aroma around her and Sara's relationship. " I guess I wanted to know you better as well, Sara. " Rima smiled at her. Sara looked at Rima and found the heat already in her cheeks growing. She flung her thin arms around Rima in a display of affection. Rima blinked, the smile on her face wiped away with a confused, even freaked out look.

" Um, Sara-san? " Rima could only mutter her name as she patted the other girl on the back. Sara smiled at the scent of Rima's hair and skin. She pulled back.

" I just know we will be good friends. " She smiled at Rima and played with one of her pigtails, a gleam in her blue eyes. Rima found herself blushing as Sara tickled the bare skin of her neck near her ear.

" Hahaha.. Stop it, Sara . . . Haha! " Rima giggled like a little girl. God, it had been so long since she had been tickled. Sara's smile turned into a devlish smirk.

" Why don't you say PLEASE stop it, Sara? " Sara tickled more feircely and Rima threw back her head laughing, tears coming to her eyes as her sides ached from the laughter.

" Sara, " She gasped for air. " PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME! MY NECK IS SENSITIVE! "

" Ah-ha. Okay, Rima-chan. " Sara stopped tickling and smiled at Rima. Rima smiled back.

" I'll have to hang out with you more often, hmm, Sara-san? " Rima stood up to make an exit after looking at the clock. Sara realized it was 7 P.M., the time Rima had promised Shiki she would come home, and frowned.

" Yes, of course. " She hugged Rima. Sara couldn't help but squeeze the female model in her arms before they went home.

- ICHIJOU AND SARA'S HOUSE, 7:30 P.M. -

" I'm home! " Sara faked happiness as she threw her purse down on the couch and checked herself in the mirror. _At least I looked good. _

She had a lingering scent of Jasmine flowers on her fingers from tickling Rima. Sara smiled, thinking of her girl crush.

" Hey, baby. " Ichijou kissed her cheek.

" Why are you wearing a red robe? Did you just get out of the bath or something? "

" Not exactly. " Ichijou smirked, then took off the robe to reveal that he had nothing on underneath. Sara gasped, turning bright red. She had never seen a man naked.

" ICHIJOU-SAN! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! " Sara hid her eyes, her face changing from lobster-color to plum. Ichijou giggled and hugged her. Sara thought she was going to die as she felt Ichijou's, erm, _manhood _rub against her skirt.

" Why don't you TAKE OFF some clothes? " He breathed in her ear.

" I-Ichijou, " Sara bit her lip. " I don't know about this. "

" Don't worry about it. " He slid his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt, and started playing with the buttons of her panties. Sara held in a squeel. Ichijou laughed again before kissing her right on the mouth. " See? Nothing to worry about. It feels quite good, doesn't it? "

Sara couldn't deny it. " Yes. " She said, wrapping her arms around him. Ichijou layed her down on the couch right beside them and gingerly positioned himself above her.

" Are you nervous? " He asked, looking at her blushing face. Sara lied and said no as she slid off her skirt and shirt. Ichijou did the honors with her underwear. Sara found it funny how quick he was at taking off her bra. Ichijou looked at her body, a smile growing on his face. He definately liked what he saw. Ichijou kissed her thighs up and down and played around with her, tickling and kissing her, before he finally entered her. Sara yelped at the pain for a breif second, but relaxed as it was outweighted by pleasure.

" Ichijou-san. " She said lovingly, caressing his blonde hair as he went to work. She moaned his name, wich made him smile proudly.

**( You know Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Leave a reveiw ^^ )**


	3. Chapter 3: Shiki makes her moan A LOT

3

" Rima, tonight is a ball in honor of you! " Rima's mother smiled at her daughter and placed a hand on her back.

" Uh? Oh, wow! That's awesome! " Rima faked enthiusiam. She hated when she had to go around and kiss everyone's cheeks while they told her how fantastic she was, when in truth, she was a monster who drank blood to live.

" Yes, my princess. " Mr. Touya hugged her, smiling brightly. " We invited everyone we know and some of your friends, too. "

" Oh! Sounds more and more fantastic by the second! "

**5 HOURS LATER**

" I fucking hate this. " Rima growled under her breath, talking to herself as everyone danced in one of the ballrooms of the family mansion. Ai, her little sister, found to her liking that Rima hated attention from strangers.

" Ah! Come, meet my sister Rima! " Ai sing-songed, but when Rima turned around - ready to yell - she stopped when she saw who was beside Ai.

" Hi, Shiki. " A smile swept over the girl's face instantly as a pink shade plastered itself to her cheeks. Shiki smiled and hugged her. " You smell like Pocky. "

" Ah, I have some in my coat of this damned suit. " Shiki looked at his tux, suddenly feeling as if he was at a wedding.

Rima giggled. " We can eat it later. " She said. Shiki leaned down and whispered in her ear -

" How about we USE it later? "

Rima blinked her blue eyes, confused. " I'm not sure what you mean. "

Shiki took her hands in his. " Baby, I love y- "

" HI THERE! " Sara Shirabuki called out, entering the room with Ichijou behind her. Shiki sighed. Rima smiled. _Oh, wow._ Rima said to herself, _Sara-san looks amazing! Way better than I do . . . _

Rima admired Sara's red dress - the way it sparkled with real diamond's dust, the way the neckline curved into a perfect V-shape, and Sara's shoulders and legs looked amazing, especially since it was strapless and cut off at the mid-thigh. Her hair smelt good and was shiny, too - with a red headband in it. And her shoes! Sara had opted for 3-inch high red heels that straped all across her feet and ankle.

Sara smiled at Rima. She liked Rima's blue dress - It was a color of what Rima was feeling - calmness. The way the dress had a square neckline, went down to about an inch above her knee, and covered her arms was safe enough. But just to be sure, Rima had put on black thigh-high stockings and blue heels that were only half an inch. Sara thought she still looked beautiful - too beautiful. Even her hair was tempting because it carried the smell that her skin has, the smell of the skin that was like a keeper - a gate to her blood. Sara looked away, ashamed of thinking once again of biting the other girl whom was now her friend.

" Uh, S- Sara! Sara-san, come over here! " Rima smiled and waved her over with Ichijou. Sara blinked, her thoughts interrupted, then walked over.

" Hi. How are you tonight? " She asked. Sara instantly notice Shiki was stiff as he went over to the bar to have a drink. Ichijou was over there too, but Shiki wouldn't even talk to him, much less anyone else.

" Alright. " Rima said, sadness in her eyes at the temporary loss of Shiki. She wanted him by her side ALL night. " Just, a bit tired. "

" Oh? Well, want to go up to your room and rest for a bit? I'll go with you. " Sara smiled and once again Rima felt something weird, but pushed it away.

" Yeah, sure. " She said. Sara took her hand and led her up the corkscrew stairs. She entered Rima's room and smiled. It was everything she expected - painted white, but everything except her walls was gray, red and black. Not to mention messy. " Sorry about the mess, " Rima yawned. " I didn't know what to wear. "

" It's fine. " Sara turned to her and started undoing the buttons of her dress. This made Sara's heart flutter, but she told herself that she was being stupid. It was just her friend- her good friend. _Oh, Gosh,_ Sara turned red. _Her black bra looks striking against her pale skin!_

Sara shook. " What's wrong, Sara-san? " Rima asked, holding her hair up to make it easier.

" Oh, nothing. Is everything okay with you? " Rima nodded and Sara focused on sliding the dress off for Rima, then she went to take off her stockings for her. The second her hand touched Rima's thigh and Rima slightly shook and surpressed a giggle, obviously ticklish and sensitive there, Sara thought she would nosebleed and fall over dead. When she took a deep breath and got a hold of herself, she slid down Rima's stockings for her and took off her shoes.

" I never asked you to do that, Sara-san, " Rima said as she layed on her big bed. Sara turned plum-colored, scared she would be angry because, indeed, she did NOT ask Sara to remove her clothes. Sara had done it on an impulse, knowing she wasn't comfertable in them. " But, thanks. I was too tired to do it myself. "

Rima fell asleep, and Sara couldn't help but to kiss her head and say, " Night, my jasmine flower. " While giggling.

Sara watched Rima sleep for about an hour, and soon fell asleep beside her.

Rima's blue eyes opened up and she looked at Sara, who was laying beside her, so close that Rima could feel the other girl's breath lightly caressing the skin of her neck. She got up instantly and put her clothes back on. Sara woke up and looked at her.

" Come on, Sara-san, we need to get back to the party. "

Sara nodded and went downstairs with her, sad that her time with her jasmine flower had ended. She also was sad because she knew what Shiki wanted tonight, and she knew Rima would do anything Shiki wanted . . .

**2 HOURS LATER**

Shiki knew it. Tonight was the night - him and Rima both would lose their virginity.

" Bye, everyone! " Rima smiled as the guests left. God, she was so happy those people were leaving.

" Bye, Rima, Shiki. " Sara and Ichijou made their way towards the door. Sara hugged Rima, and whispered " Be safe. " to her before leaving. Rima blinked, confused.

" Ah, everyone's gone finally. " Shiki smiled at Rima, admiring her. Rima blushed and nodded, since she was rather speechless. Shiki came towards her and hugged her tight. Rima smiled. His hair smelt good and his body was warm. " Let's go to your room, Rima-chan. "

" U- Uh, okay. "

Making their way up the stairs and to her room, Shiki kept smiling at Rima. She smiled back, unsure what was making him so happy. They sat on the bed together and he stared at her for a minute, eyeing her whole body. " You look good, Rims. "

" You . . You too. " She managed to say.

Shiki came towards her and kissed her, making Rima lay down as she kissed him back. He pulled away, took off his shirt, and went back to kissing. " Shiki-sama, " Rima was blushing hard as Shiki kissed along her jawbone and down her neck. " What is it that y-you're w-wanting? " She stuttered, her knees shaking.

Shiki looked her in the eyes, a gleam in his eyes. " Do you not know? " He sighed. " I mean it when I say I love you, Rima. I want to . . . show you that. "

Rima bit her lip at the sad expression he was wearing. " Show me, then. " She said, smiling with love. " Do whatever you want with me, Shiki-sama. "

Shiki smiled at her for a moment, then nodded and went back to kissing her jawline and neck, making his way down her chest area. " Mmm, " He pulled up for a minute.  
" First I need to get this dress off. " He smiled. __

That would be the second time tonight my dress has been off, Rima thought. She nodded. Shiki wrapped his hands around her and pulled her up. He slipped his hands down her shoulders, and just the feel of her skin made a light moan escape him. With each button he undone, he would kiss her.

The dress was removed and layed on the floor, and Rima felt her cheeks turning hotter as she layed infront of him in her underwear. " Ah, " Shiki smiled. " Sexy - heavenly at that. " He kissed her again. She bit her lip at the feeling of his body warmth and his hip bones hitting hers.

" Shiki-sama . . " All Rima could do was say his name and he kissed her thighs, removing the stocking and shoes. " Wait, " She said. He stopped and looked at her.

" Do you not want to continue? You don't have to, Rima. "

" That's not it, sweetie. It's just . . . It's not fair that you still have everything but your shirt and shoes on! Take your clothes off, too. "

Shiki chuckled, stood up and took off his clothes as she asked. Rima loved his body - oh, it looked so good it hurt! When he was in his boxers, she smiled. They both wore black underwear. " Now, where were we? " Shiki smiled as he got back ontop of her.

" Shiki-sama, I'm ready. " She said. " Go ahead and take me. " She closed her eyes and got ready for the moment so many girls wait for. The moment she would lose her virginity - and to the love of her life! Rima smiled at how lucky she was, and was about to giggle when he entered her. Rima's eyes shot open and she screamed in pain, clawing Shiki's back. " AH! "

Shiki silenced her with kisses, hugs - anything he could think of to make her feel at ease while the shifting of pain to pleasure took place. " Ah, uh, . . mmm. " Rima moaned, telling him it felt good now. Shiki smiled, and proceeded, kissing and thrusting in and out of her. He loved when she would moan. She loved when he would moan. Rima felt so linked to him, more connected than ever.

" Mmm, " She arched her back as the moans grew, and she knew she was nearing the time. Shiki knew this, too, so he kept their rythm but went a bit harder. " Mmm . . Mmmmm. " She felt her knees lock and Rima felt like she was going to explode, but it was the best feeling of her life. " Ohhhhhhhh. " She panted for breath as the magical feeling died out, laying her head down and smiling. Shiki moaned and kept moving for a minute or two before it was his turn.

" Ri- . . . -ma! " Rima felt his seed shoot in her and she slightly twitched, but nothing would wipe the smile away from her face. She moaned one last time as Shiki pulled out and kissed her again, panting.

They fell asleep together as the moon light shone in her bedroom, holding each other as they slept.

**(MATSURI HINO OWNS VAMPIRE KNIGHT.. LEAVE A REVEIW TELLING ME IF YOU WANT IT FINISHED.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Engaged & Cafe Confessions

4

Rima woke up the next morning to find Shiki was gone, with a rose left in the place of him. She smiled and picked the rose up, surprised to see a ring looped around the stem. A note was attached asking for her to marry Shiki.

Rima sat up and read the note twice, just to make sure it was real. She thought it over, and smiled as she slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

The telephone rang. " Hello? " Rima answered.

" Hi, Rima. It's me, Sara. Can I meet you somewhere? "  
" Um, . . . where at? "  
" How about the downtown cafe? "  
" Sure. Be there in a few. " _Click._

Rima dressed quickly, excited to tell Sara about the news.

AT THE CAFE

Sara had been at the cafe for an hour already. She just didn't have the guts to call Rima. She knew in her heart what was done last night between Shiki and Rima, and she knew Shiki would want to be able to call Rima something more than his girlfriend. The two had been together since they were twelve, anyways. Sara thought to herself if she even stood a chance at being able to call Rima something more than a friend.

" Hi! " A rather excited-looking Rima popped up infront of her, snapping Sara out of her thoughts.

" Hey, Rima-chan. Sit down. "

Rima sat across from her, humming. " Why so happy? " Sara asked, knowing the answer.

" Well, Shiki left a rose this morning on his pillow. It was beautiful. I picked it up and well . . " She held up her hand and showed a big diamond ring with rubies - Rima's birthstone - lining it. It truly was a beautiful ring.

" How pretty. " Sara smiled, faking happiness as she bitterly drank her coffee. " So, where are you going to have the wedding? "

" I don't know. I assume Shiki and I will talk about it later. " Rima replied, adding sugar to the tea the waitor had gave her.

Sara nodded and silence fell over them. She wanted to know what Rima was thinking so badly. Rima, on the other hand, seemed cool and calm as usual as she sipped her tea and looked out the window.

Sara sighed. " Rima, I have a confession. " She said.

" What is it, Sara-san? "

" Well, from the moment I saw you, " Sara's cheeks turned red. " I felt a spark. I know we've only been friends for a bit, but I have a huge crush on you, Rima-chan. " She turned her face away, feeling as if she was going to choke. Rima sat silent for a minute.

" Ah, I quite admired you as well. " She said at last. Sara blinked in surprise.

" Really? You showed no signs. I was the one who was stuttering and blushing the whole time we was close to each other. "

" Well, Sara . . . The truth is, I love Shiki with all my heart. All of it. But, it's not like I don't have a bit of a thing for girls. Bi-sexuality is common, you know? " Rima breathed in. " But, I never was with a girl other than that one time. After she hurt me, I moved on and met Shiki. My life was complete with him. He's wonderful. " She smiled gently.

" Other than that one time, hm? What girl was you with? " Sara questioned. Rima's smile went away and she stared at the table, a distant expression of hurt worn by her.

" Many people know her as my best friend, wich she is. She has always been my best friend, and she still is. We model together. "

" She models? I know all the models. Who is it? "

Rima laughed. " The one I take photos with if I am not posing with Shiki. Lucy - Properly Valisu Yakimota. " She pauses.

" Well, we grew up together. I always had a crush on her, but once I got too carried away. . . . We were at her house, and I was brushing her hair. She was telling me something about how the girls made fun of her for having a bigger bust. I kissed her, she kissed back. We were together for a while, but then I saw her with a boy down the street from my house. I was so hurt I wouldn't come out of my room for days. She apologized and we went back to being best friends. "

Sara knew this wasn't the full story, but she didn't press Rima.

" Ah, well, " Sara blinked. " I got to go. " She stood up and almost ran out of the cafe, leaving Rima confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Just friends

5

Sara got up the next morning, unsure of how to feel. Why should she be feeling sad when Rima had been so nice at rejecting her?

" Ugh. " She got up out of the bed and ignored Ichijou's light snoring as she got dressed.

Sara picked up her phone and dialed Rima's number.

" Hello? "

" Rima, I just wanted to say sorry for running out of the cafe yesterday. I . . . I didn't know how to act. "

" It's okay, Sara . . . Um, I have a question. "

" What is it? "

" Will you . . Will you be my maid of honor at the wedding? "

Sara was silent for a minute. She thought about the idea of her sitting there, having to smile as her crush got married infront of her eyes. But Sara knew she just wanted to see Rima smile in the end, and she knew Shiki was the one whom made her smile the most. Made her laugh the most . . made her blush the most. Sara took in a big breath and exhaled, a slight smile on her face. She was honored Rima had asked, and even though it would be hard to push this girl-crush away, she wanted to be in Rima's life. And she didn't have to be her lover in life.

" What are friends for? " Sara smiled.

**THE END.**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Sorry I never answer why Rima and Shiki smoke pot XD**


End file.
